Beast Boy
Gar Logan has a rather strange but awesome set of gifts that distinguishes him as Beast Boy member of the Titans. Background Welcome to FaceSpace! This is the page of Gar Logan Bio: Garfield Mark Logan gained amazing powers as a side-effect of a cure for a rare disease. He grew up green and in Africa, turning into all kinds of animals. His parents died when he was young, then his foster father's witch-doctor tried to kill him but died instead, then he was dragged to America to be put to work by criminals (who killed each other). His parents' crooked lawyer (who bought his way into being Gar's court-appointed guardian) ripped him off and tried to kill him, but he joined the Doom Patrol and later the Teen Titans. (He was adopted by the Doom Patrol. Literally.) He worked as an actor in a bad TV series after his adoptive mother was apparently killed, and joined the New Titans when Raven needed help dealing with her Father Issues. They helped him with his own Father issues too. Since then he's been a Titan almost continuously, with only a few breaks for vacation and major crossovers and the occasional try at being an actor. You do NOT want to know about the Emo Period when he wore his father's pot-mental hat and from the trauma of wearing the ugly thing, subsequently started turning into demons. Fortunately he got over that, and went back to LA during the writer's strike when nobody was hiring, and he was too old for Real World and had too much self-respect for Big Brother. The only option left was to return to the Titans, who fortunately needed someone to translate between the old farts and the new farts. Likes: Gar likes girls who appreciate the color green and have no allergies to animal dander, and has gone past his cheek-pinching "cute" teen stage into an "fiercely handsome (yet still cute)" young adult stage. Dislikes: Pushy girls who try to frame him for murder, psycho girls who like to use him as a patsy to infiltrate his team, and crazy future nazi people who claim to be him. Also not fond of crises, infinite or otherwise. Personality Humor Is A Weapon - Even when you're about to be smeared into the ground, a funny remark can at least make your enemies choke on their coffee of evil. Although, making cutting remarks didn't work as well, avoid that. Humor Is a Shield - You can almost always make a really rotten situation come out better by finding whatever it is that's funny and making it as obvious as possible. Life Is As Good As You Make It - When you've had as much weird sh...tuff happen as I've had, you realize that it matters more HOW you think about things, than WHAT happens to you. Not that WHAT isn't important too, but it's not as big a deal as people think. Never Give Up, Never Surrender - My favorite line from a movie. Don't let them beat you. You can't win if you quit. I Can't Hear You, I Have Fingers In My Ears - I do this a lot. I ignore things that are just too nasty to deal with. I still think Terra wasn't 100% evil, even if she was pretty evil. Powers Animal Shapeshifting - Gar has the power to shapeshift into animal forms. He was born a normal kid; his parents were scientists in Africa researching animal genetics. As a toddler, Gar was infected with a malaria-like disease called Sakutia. Only the rare Lamumban Green Monkey (long-tailed monkeys in Africa!) was known to survive. His parents used a machine they invented "to isolate genetic differences between humans and animals" to turn their child into a green-furred long-tailed monkey. After a while he reverted to human but remained green. A few years later he saved his mother from a deadly snake by turning into a (normal colored) mongoose and killing it. In later years the power was refined: voluntary changes no longer turned him into a normally-colored animal with a green human face and hair; he became able to turn into aliens (used once) and into mythical beasts (used much more often) and for a while, after using his adoptive father's Mento-Helmet, he lost the power to become an animal but instead became strange demonic-featured monstrosities. Currently, Gar can turn into any animal he knows about (real or mythical; he's been a centaur in recent comics) Being smaller is easier for both effort and duration. He's able to sustain forms under 250# indefinitely, under a ton for hours, (green) blue whale for only about 30 seconds. Emotional energy definitely helps with this. Fast changes (more than 1 per pose, where a "pose" would cover from 10-30 seconds on average) are tiring, like running a 4-minute mile would be tiring, but all at once. He gains all the normal powers of whatever he turns into. Note that Gar can turn into unusually sized animals - a human sized tarantula in one case - as well as into "swarm" animals (swarm of fireflies or bees, and on the cartoon, into a huge number of amoebas) and hybrids combining multiple animal powers. This is used rarely, presumably as it's hard to control. Skills *'Animal Communication' - Can 'speak' with/understand the natural communication modes of whatever he turns into. Not animal telepathy, not animal control, just communication at the animal level. *'Animal Knowledge' - Partly instinctive and partly from years of study, Gar knows a LOT about animals. He especially knows about animals he's been recently. *'Athletics' - Gar has participated in sports, combat trained with the Titans (including sparring with Robin) and done a lot of running, flying, etc. - he keeps in shape. *'Acting' - Despite his famously bad first role as Tork on Space Trek: 2022, Gar is seriously interested in acting and does take classes. It's unlikely he'll ever be considered for any "ordinary person" roles. *'Heroics' - This is the broad cover for the different skills involved in being a costumed metahuman crimefighter. *'Fighting Instinct' - Gar can usually fight as well as an animal of whatever type he turns into, but with a bit of human intuition on top of that. He knows how to use his animal traits. *'Piloting/Driving' - Gar has driven all sorts of vehicles, including cars, boats, and planes. Is not a licensed aircraft pilot (AFAIK) but can fly well enough, having some experience being a bird as well. *'Self-Reliance' - He was basically abandoned by his "guardian" and spent several years relying on himself for his needs. As an adult he can tap that same self-reliance when needed. *'Teamwork' - Doom Patroller and Teen Titan, Gar has learned how to mesh into a team and work well with others. He's able to lead, though some of his Titan friends might not believe it since they were with him during the Insecure Years. Boons *'Titans' - Beast Boy has been a Teen Titan and a Titan since he was, well, a Teen. He's an instance of the Professional SuperHero. *'Doom Patrol' - His second family - the Doom Patrol adopted him when his parent's trustee tried to kill him. Literally; Mento and Elastigirl (Steve Dayton and Rita Farr) formally adopted him. *'Knows Everybody' - Created in the 1960s, however that timewarp really works allowing him to be 19, he has been "heroing" since he was 10 years old. He knows all the DC heroes and villains, has teamed/fought with almost all of them. He's also met the X-Men. *'Investment Income' - Somehow Gar is never really truly broke, which means he has a number of investments scattered around that may not bring in huge money, but can keep him going in the middle-class bachelor lifestyle. *'Acting Career' - An untrained Gar Logan played "Tork" the alien metamorph, on "Space Trek, 2022" - a bad ripoff of better shows. He is serious about being a better actor, hiding his interest behind a facade of flippancy. He still has an agent. He does occasional commercials overseas (including a series for a French orange-juice drink) along with stuntwork where trained animals can't do the job. He was the Taco House Chihuahua (thanks to Chroma-Key techniques). Flaws *'Being Green' - It's not that easy being green, just ask Kermit. A green human is highly noticeable. *'Mass Effect' - Can shift into things smaller than or only slightly larger than himself (say, up to around 200#) for indefinite time. Larger is more tiring, and really really large can only be held for a very short time. *'Speed Forced' - Forcing changes to happen too quickly is also tiring, especially if too large. By tiring think "ran a 3-minute mile in 1 second" between each change. *'Strangely Limited' - Gar has turned into normal-colored animals with green human faces, normal-colored animals, green animals, green aliens, and something weirdly demonic and chaotic while affected by Mento's helmet. Currently he turns into green animals, real or mythical. (Fatigue may be involved; he might be able to briefly be something normal colored, probably for plot only.) Logs Including Beast Boy 2010-08-16: Titans Reforming 2010-08-26: Answers & Intentions Beast Boy Gallery Beast boy.jpg BeastBoy01.jpg BeastBoy-003.jpg BeastBoy-04.jpg GarLogan RM01a.jpg GarLogan RM02a.jpg Category:Taken Feature Character